Liechtenstein's Stranger is Trouble
by Bread'sPen
Summary: When Liechtenstein receives the best kindness from a stranger, she wants to repay him by going out to dinner with him. Who is this lovely stranger and what does Germany and Switzerland have to do with it? What can happen? First Chapter is up, First Hetalia Fanfic! Hope you enjoy it! Rated T for Safety! Title may Change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thank you reading! This is the 1****st**** chapter! I promise it will get somewhat better! Disclaimer: I do not of course own Hetalia but we the fans own our stories ****! Another Disclaimer: This is my 1****st**** hetalia fanfic so I had some courage! I'll be happy to take advice! Thanks! **** Let's get reading!**

**Chapter 1: A Few Franken Too Short **

The mornings in the Alps were always quiet and settling for the two siblings dwelling there. The birds always chirped and the steam from their tea cups dissolved into their minds laying every thought to rest. This morning, was different, too different. The trigger happy Swiss man walked down the halls in his pink pajamas with two thoughts on his mind. One, breakfast for Liechtenstein Two, his new sniper designed specifically for him. Switzerland smiled in excitement as his thoughts of shining steel and the kick on his shoulder came into mind.

"I can't wait to shoot the damn thing! Maybe I'll take my new targets with me as well." Switzerland muttered to himself. He snapped out of his thoughts when an unexpected ring echoed down the hall.

"_Who the hell would be calling at this hour? Most importantly, who would be calling me? If it's Austria, I'll use my new sniper on him." _The now irritated Swiss man thought as another ring boomed. Switzerland started to pick up his pace towards the kitchen muttering every swear word under his breath. "Why can't I have a peaceful morning for once, damn it!" Switzerland stepped into the kitchen with every step echoing anger moving closer and closer to the phone. Another ring shot through the air pushing Switzerland to the edge of his morning tolerance "HELLO?! WHO IS THIS? I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU ARE UP SO EARLY MAKING CALLS! I WILL SHOOT YOU THE NEXT TIME YOU-" the enraged Swiss answered and asked.

"Big Brother!" a sweet and concerned voice ran up. Switzerland turned around and realized it was his younger sister, Liechtenstein. The angry Swiss put the phone on his chest and looked at his dressed and clean sister reaching for the phone. "Liechtenstein!? Why are you dressed so early? Where did you go? You know you have to tell me when you leave the house!"

"Big Brother, I went to the market in town to get breakfast for you. I hope you like it. Now, will you hand me the phone?" the younger nation smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

Switzerland handed his little sister the telephone and walked to the dining room questioning the caller. _"I wonder, who would be calling? Most importantly, why did Liech want the phone so badly? Could she possibly be making secret alliances? Maybe it's just Lithuania wanting to hang out again."_ Switzerland sighed and shrugged off his thoughts. He walked to the dining table and saw a nice setup of fresh B**Ü**rli with orange marmalade and butter. He sat down and questioned where the younger nation got the money for such fancy commodities. He looked to his right to see fresh milk and wine then eyes scanned the bottles from top to bottom to estimate the price of each beverage. **"Lightly Sweetened Whole Milk Fresh From Swiss Cows" **He read to himself with sweat the size of bullets rolling down his face. "Big Brother?" a voice called from the other room.

"Uh…Yes?" Switzerland responded nervously.

"I'll be right there, I'm making us some crème for the fruit!"

"FRUIT?! THERE'S MORE?" Switzerland yelled as all the prices danced in his head.

"I'm back!" the quiet charming nation exclaimed as she walked in with her hands full of plates and bowls. She was struggling, but she knew she could make it safely to the table. "I bought you a good breakfast Big Brother!" Switzerland looked at all the food and returned a nervous smile to the girl. "_Is it a holiday? A birthday? Anniversary? Wait! No! She's my sister!" _he thought as his gazed jumped from plate to plate. "It looks very delicious Liechtenstein, but where did you get the money for this? You know both you and I are very tight on money and-"

"A kind gentleman helped me out in the market!" Liechtenstein smiled.

"Who? And How?"

Liechtenstein smiled at every question and thought how to tell her story. "Well, I was in checking out at the store and while the cashier was ringing up my items, I happened to glance at the total before I grabbed my purse and realized that I was 46.14 Franken short. I began to panic and started to put back the wine in embarrassment until a kind man took the wine from my hands and bought it."

"That doesn't sound nice at all." Switzerland muttered in sarcasm. Liechtenstein glared at her Big Brother and continued on with her story. "Anyways, He bought it for me and I was so thankful that I offered repayment in the future but he kindly declined and said that I could pay him back by going out to dinner with him tonight!"

"You're going to pay him back by going out on a date with him!?" Switzerland yelled standing up and pounding his fists on the table. Liechtenstein sat down at the table and nodded. Switzerland looked at his sister and looked at the breakfast before him, this was not the usual morning.

"Yes, it's the only way." She answered

"That was him on the phone earlier, wasn't it?"

Liechtenstein nodded. Switzerland sighed. He had to avoid the topic somehow or he'll get his sniper and find the stranger. He was worried for his younger sister's safety and the thought of a stranger approaching her alone made his blood boil. So he asked another question.

"Liechtenstein? Why did you get all this anyway?"

"I just wanted to treat you to breakfast for once and not have you worry about cooking."

"Oh. Why thank you." Switzerland replied.

Liechtenstein reached for the fruit and crème first and offered some to her big brother who declined due to his interest in the B**Ü**rli. The breakfast consisted of forks clinking against porcelain and occasional pours from the wine bottle. The two didn't know what to say and Switzerland's thoughts were consisted of the stranger his sister encountered. Could it be that the "Kind Gentleman" was another nation wanting to form an alliance? Or could it just be an average citizen being nice? All the unbearable thoughts came running in as well, What if it's a trap to kidnap poor sweet little Liechtenstein? Or even worse, What if it's Russia using this as a trap to make Liechtenstein become one with him? As the thoughts spiraled into worse, Switzerland's anger boiled and his knife began to cut the fruit viciously, sending juice to his pink pajama shirt. He gritted his teeth and threw his silverware down ticking to become enraged again until a Liechtenstein started to speak.

"Big Brother? What do men like in girls?"

Switzerland shifted his gaze and looked into his little sister's green eyes relaxing his temper bit by bit. He then realized the awkward shift in his sister's question. He just couldn't answer this one. He could never tell her what because he didn't want to ruin love for the younger nation.

"Well, uh, you have to….uh….what guys like is….uhh" he managed to get out before the nervousness took over his mind.

"What do you guys like?" Liechtenstein asked again.

"Well, we uh….like your intelligence and….uh….beauty I suppose."

"Am I Pretty? I know I don't have a chest like Hungary, but am I pretty?"

"You're very pretty Liechtenstein." Switzerland replied shakily.

Liechtenstein looked up at her Big Brother and smiled. She thought that she would've never heard Switzerland say the word "Pretty" in her life.

"Thank you Big Brother." She smiled as she continued eating.

"What time are you leaving?" Switzerland asked curtly.

"6 o clock!"

Switzerland looked down at his watch and replied "Well, it's 8 now, you have 10 hours before your dinner. What are you going to wear?"

Liechtenstein's eyes doubled in size and she dropped her silverware. "I don't know big brother! What kind of clothes would you wear for these things?" Switzerland looked at the female nation and thought about it. "Is it a date or what?" Switzerland responded taking a sip of his wine. "I don't know! Maybe I need to buy a new dress!"

Switzerland choked on his wine and rejected the idea instantly. "No! No! No! There's no need to! You can wear what you have on! I mean, it's not that big of a deal!"

"No, I think I need a nice dress to wear. I've never gone out to dinner before; I want to look my best so I can thank this gentleman properly. I don't want to embarrass him." Liechtenstein explained. She quickly got up from the table and grabbed her jacket and purse from the kitchen and started to head for the door. Switzerland dropped his silver ware and rushed towards Liechtenstein knowing her plans that he had to stop. He grabbed his rifle by the door and walked out with his sister.

"Hey! You know you can make a dress right? You don't need to spend money on s silly dress…"

**Who Could Our Beloved Stranger Be? Well! That's Chapter one for now! ** ** Lemme know what you think and if I should continue the story! Thanks for reading! **

**A/N: Burli: Swiss Bread**

**Thanks! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**S****o, I wrote A LOT! Just for y'all! Enjoy! Thanks for the great responses!**

**Chapter 2: Shopping, Embarrassment and the Stranger**

Two Hours Later, _**10 a.m.**_

Switzerland rushed after the younger nation using his "it's too much" tactics as they passed by every window and cart. He couldn't help but notice how worried Liechtenstein was about her appearance for tonight's dinner. He's never seen her so self-conscious before. "_Well", _Switzerland thought to himself. _"There was that incident when that woman called Liechtenstein my little brother, I had to buy her a ribbon to help distinguish and express her femininity but, she wasn't as conscious as she is now!"_ The gun carrying Swiss man walked down the streets with Liechtenstein on the edge trying to scout out a stranger interested in his younger sister. His gaze fixed on every pair of eyes that walked by but to only see them look down at him. "Why does everyone do that? Is it because of my rifle?" Switzerland mumbled to himself.

"Big Brother…?" Liechtenstein said whipping him back to reality.

"Uh, Yes?"

Liechtenstein looked up at the older nation and smiled. "You must really like your pajamas I made you. I'm happy that you do."

"Yes, I do. Why would you bring them up now?" Switzerland asked slightly irritated as eyes tauntingly scanned him.

"Well, because…." Liechtenstein put her hand over her mouth and giggled "You're wearing them now, in town!"

"What? There's no way that I'm-" Before Switzerland could finish his sentence he looked to the left in the window and found a pink gun carrying reflection next to a blonde short haired girl in a red dress. Switzerland stopped in his tracks and looked down at his clothes and turned as red as the wine they drank two hours ago.

"I'm wearing …..PAJAMAS?!" Switzerland screamed into the window.

"Yes Big Brother." Liechtenstein replied.

"EVERYONE MUST THINK I'M AN IDIOT!"

"Not me. I think it's cool." A sweet voice replied

"LET"S GO HOME, NOW!" Switzerland yelled and turned around to swiftly grab Liechtenstein's arm.

"But, But Big Brother! I Really-" Liechtenstein quietly pleaded.

Switzerland pulled on her arm again and yelled "NO! LET"S GO HOME NOW!"

"But- I NEED a dress!"

"You can make one at home!" the Swiss man's voice barked violently. There was a sudden stop behind him and a slap stronger than he ever felt in his whole life on his arm. Then there was a little sob that followed. Switzerland's eyes shot open and he turned around to face his younger sister to see that her hands covered her face and her shoulders moved up and down with each sob. **Liechtenstein was crying. **Switzerland has never made a woman cry in his whole life and the first woman he made cry was _**his**_ younger sister.

"Big Brother, all I wanted was a beautiful dress to wear for din-ner" Liechtenstein said in between sobs. "It's my first time going out to dinner with a different man besides you and all I wanted was to look pretty tonight." Liechtenstein looked up at Switzerland with her emerald eyes streaming with tears.

"Why did you grab me like that?"

"Liechtenstein, I'm so sorry." Switzerland said as he moved closer to the younger nation.

"It's okay Big Brother, just never do it again." She said sobbing quietly.

Switzerland felt the guilt rise in his stomach to his heart and sighed at himself for being such a jerk. He closed his eyes and brought up his arms from his sides. Switzerland slowly brought them up. _"I've never given anyone a-a hu-hug before. I don't know if I can do this rigght" _He thought to himself. His arms slowly and twitchingly wrapped themselves around the crying blonde girl. Liechtenstein opened her eyes to see what was going on and her pain washed away as Switzerland's arms locked themselves in place around her body. She smiled the biggest smile one can paint and she wrapped her arms around her big pink pajama-wearing Brother tightly. Switzerland gasped as the air flew from his chest from the strong embrace of his younger sister. The two nations stood by the window embracing for what seemed like hours but was only 10 minutes. Switzerland let go of Liechtenstein and said "Let's find you something beautiful to wear tonight" Liechtenstein looked up, smiled, took her Big Brother's hand and led him into the nearest shop.

**1:00 pm **

"What about this one Big Brother?" Liechtenstein asked as she twirled around in front of a mirror.

"Oh, that one? It looks beautiful." Switzerland blandly responded with his elbow propped on the tower of Liechtenstein's boxes and bags. They have been shopping for two hours and Switzerland still felt bad for making his little sister cry so he bought everything she picked up, held and gazed at. Every franc he spent he felt a twinge of sadness for his wallet and a twinge of happiness from his sister. In other words, shopping wasn't his favorite.

"That's what you said about the other one, and the one before it!" Liechtenstein had on an indigo dress with white lace on the hem and neckline. She spun around waiting for the perfect response from her big brother. _"I think this one makes me look flat chested!" _ She thought to herself. "_Maybe I should ask my brother to pick a dress out for me!" _ Liechtenstein smiled and walked up to her brother slowly " Brother? Will you choose a dress for me?" she asked taking his hand with both of hers.

"Are you sure? It's not really my thing…."

"_Wait! I get to choose? That means, I get to find a dress that's THE PERFECT PRICE?!" _ Switzerland thought to himself as he looked at his sister in the eyes.

"Sure! It would be my honor!"

Liechtenstein smiled as she watched her brother dash to the sale racks looking through the tags and style of the dress. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror and walked back into the dressing room to change out of the dress only to be confronted by a few knocks and 8 dresses hung over the door. "Thank you Brother!" the young nation exclaimed as she looked at every dress carefully.

Outside, waited a somewhat nervous Switzerland. He gripped his gun and began to pray that his sister liked what he chose because after all, the dresses were 60% off from reduced price. In his mind all the numbers subtracted and divided themselves to equal a happy Switzerland and Liechtenstein. "Did you find one that you like?" Switzerland managed to mumble out. The curtain started to slide to the left and a shy blonde walked out looking at the ground with her hands behind her back. "Big Brother? How does this one look?" Switzerland looked up and saw his sister in a white dress that went to the middle of her thighs, had a pink ribbon around the waist and a halter top that complimented her shoulders. "Well," he began to choke. "How do-do you feel about th-this dress?"

"I think I feel pretty" Liechtenstein looked up at her brother while twirling the skirt.

"You look very very uh…beautiful Liechtenstein." Switzerland blushed at his sister's beauty.

"I Love this dress! Big Brother! I'm really happy!"

"That's good. You look amazing in it. It extenuates the green in your eyes"

She smiled at Switzerland's intelligent compliment and twirled one more time around the mirror "I Look like the American Superstar Marilyn Monroe!" she exclaimed before a strange noise escaped from her stomach. Liechtenstein put a hand over her mouth and laughed as she looked down at her stomach.

"Here, lets get the dress and get some lunch." Switzerland suggested.

"Mmmhmmm!" Liechtenstein nodded as she merrily skipped into the room pulling the curtain to the right.

**2:00pm:**

The two nation siblings walked out the front door of the shop hungry, happily and sadly. Liechtenstein walked out with her dress in a shopping bag happy as ever, then Switzerland walked out with 10 shopping bags and an empty wallet. Not a single Franc was seen and he didn't know how to pay for lunch…at all.

"Look Big Brother! Cheese Fondue!" Liechtenstein exclaimed pointing to a menu on the sidewalk. Switzerland only read **"Cheese Fondue for only 7.39 Franken Daily Special!" **the Swiss man thought about the deal and his checkbook for 10 seconds and finally agreed on it. "_This time she gets to eat cheese fondue with great quality for a cheap price!" _ He thought to himself. They walked in together and sat at a table for four using the other chairs as bag holders.

"I'm starving" Switzerland stated as he sat down.

"Me too, Big Brother!" Liechtenstein exclaimed.

Then a tall man walked up to the table with a pen and notepad. "Hello! I'll be you waiter for today, have you two decided on what you'd like for lunch today?"

Switzerland cleared his voice and said, "We would like to have the cheese fondue."

"And to drink?" the waiter asked

"Water for me." Switzerland replied

"I'll have the same! Thank you!" Liechtenstein smiled

"I'll be back with your order!" the waiter smiled back and began to walk off.

Switzerland was tired from shopping and decided to pray that the younger nation was done and was too, very tired. Liechtenstein looked at her big brother and noticed how dreary he was. "After this, we'll go home. Okay big brother?" Switzerland looked at his sister and nodded his head slowly. He was really tired. The waiter came back with their water and cheese fondue quickly claiming that the restaurant was busy and on a fast serving schedule. The two nations shrugged it off and began to eat their lunch peacefully. The way the cheese melted in their mouths made them want to take a nap at the table. Liechtenstein smiled as she watched her big brother eat with joy that was rarely seen. Switzerland looked at his sister and observed her never-ending happiness. The two ate and ate until it was time for the ticket to arrive. The Swiss man reached into his pocket and started to pull out his wallet until a certain quiet blonde girl stopped him. She reached into her purse and pulled out the right amount of Franken and placed it on the ticket just for it to be taken right away. "You didn't have to do that." "I know, but I wanted to pay for once Big Brother!" they nodded it off and thanked each other.

"Omg! Is that like you Liechtenstein?!" a voice shot from two tables to the left. Liechtenstein and Switzerland turned their heads to look for the face the voice belonged to but found no one. "Ugh! You guys! I'm like right here!" a frustrated voice called out only to be followed by a pair of arms waving frantically. The two nations stood up and grabbed their shopping bags and walked towards the arms. "Omg! Switzerland? What are you like wearing?!" It was definitely Poland.

"Guten Tag Poland." Switzerland said with no enthusiasm.

"Guten Tag!"Liechtenstein exclaimed excitedly as she was happy to see an old friend.

"What are you doing here?" she added.

"Oh! I'm like waiting for Lithy! We were like shopping for totally awesome clothes that no one would like have in our countries, so we like came here!" Poland explained.

"Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Switzerland asked bluntly

"Ugh! My like bestfriend in the world! Lithuania! Anyway, what's up with all those shopping bags guys?"

"Big Brother and I went shopping today for a dinner I have tonight!" Liechtenstein sweetly explained.

"Oooooooo Girl! Is it like a date or something? I totally wanna know! Is it with another country? You should like tell me!" Poland said with curiosity

Liechtenstein blushed and said "It's a stranger I met in the market, actually. He's really nice and said I could repay him by going out to dinner with him! Not another country though."

"That's like totally a date!" Poland exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey I have to go it's already **3:00**! I have my dinner in 3 hours!" Liechtenstein explained.

"Yeah like totally! Bye! Have fun! You be good Switz! Don't like scare the poor guy off!" Poland exclaimed pointing at his rifle.

"Okay bye!" Switzerland and Liechtenstein said with a wave. They began to walk out the door and suddenly ran into a panicked and rushing Lithuanian.

"Hey guys! Is Po there?" Lithuania asked out of breath

"Oh why yes!" Liechtenstein answered

"okay good!" The rushed Lithuanian responded

"Why are you out of breath and in a hurry?" Switzerland asked bluntly

"Oh! Uh, that's because of uh…I had to get Poland and take him home as soon as possible!" Lithuania laughed nervously.

Switzerland was getting impatient and wanted to know why the nation was rushing around so he asked again "Why?"

"Well, uh…Russia is on his way here! Or he might even be here!"

"What! Why?"

Lithuania replied shakily "He-He Told me that he was here to make an alliance with a nation this evening!"

Switzerland's eyes widened

"WAS ZUM TEUFEL! Switzerland cursed aloud.

"_**I knew it! The stranger is Russia! Oh no, I have to protect my younger sister! I won't let that man take her away from me! Never!" **_Switzerland thought to himself. He grabbed his gun quickly and cocked it. "Lithuania and Liechtenstein gasped at the sudden action and stood by Switzerland.

"I'll get going now! Bye!" Lithuania said as he ran inside the restaurant.

"Come on Liechtenstein, let's go home." Switzerland said as he took her hand.

"Okay Big Brother" the young nation smiled as they started to head back to the peaceful house.

**HERE! I Wrote a lot for you guys! I hope you had fun with this chapter! Oh No! Russia Is in town! What will happen!? Stay Tuned : ) Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The time dwindles down to 6pm with a loaded gun.**

**3:30pm: **

The keys jingled again and again in Switzerland's hand as he tried to open the front door. The Swiss man's patience with the door began to take over him as the key skipped around the lock and it wasn't long that all the shopping bags in his arms touched the sky as he firmly grabbed the keys, shoved it in the lock and opened the door for his little sister.

"Danke Big Brother!" Liechtenstein curtsied as she threw her bags to the side and ran to the couch to sit down.

"Sure." The older nation responded as he looked at the sight from the porch. All the bags were upside down and with items everywhere in the yard. "oh shit." he mumbled to himself as he went outside to pick up each item, stuffing them into the proper bags.. _"I know I should keep my rages to a minimum but it's so hard. I end up doing shit like this. Why am I so stupid?" _Switzerland's thoughts were interrupted as a shatter from inside the house was heard and an air-tearing screech followed shortly after.

"BIG BROTHER!" the screech exclaimed

Switzerland's heart dropped as he heard the terror. He quickly grabbed his rifle and ran in the house with all the shopping bags on his arms. Switzerland ran through the front door to find a frightened Liechtenstein curled up on the couch crying and the window across from her shattered. "B-Big B-brother?" she whimpered under a pillow. Switzerland threw the shopping bags off his arms and held his rifle with both hands, eyes focused to aim and fire, and walking around Liechtenstein cautiously. "Stay where you are Liechtenstein." The trigger ready Swiss man demanded. Switzerland heard a nod through a pillow and continued to scan the room.

"Wer bist du!" he yelled into the silence.

A footstep responded.

"ZEIGEN SIE IHR GESICHT!"

A couple footsteps from behind responded quickly to the Swiss man's demand.

"Who are you? Show your face now! What do you want with my sister?!" Switzerland yelled as Liechtenstein whimpered.

The footsteps from behind got louder.

Switzerland put his gun firmly on his shoulder.

The footsteps got closer,

Switzerland slowly placed his finger on the trigger.

The footsteps stopped.

Switzerland turned around on his heel quickly and pulled the trigger sending a boom to the wall.

"BIG BROTHER!" Liechtenstein screamed as she saw her brother shoot his rifle. She ran over to her brother and held on to him for dear life. Then, they saw a man standing there with a smile and a hand on his chest. Switzerland gasped in shock as he saw the man still standing.

"Hello, become one with mother Russia?" The man asked. Switzerland gripped his rifle and wrapped his arm around Liechtenstein, holding her as close to his chest as he can. "No." Switzerland said hatefully. "Big Brother?" Liechtenstein asked from her brother's chest. "Not now." He replied as he stared at Russia with intensity. Russia smiled back at Swiss man as if he was waiting on something. "Big Brother?" she tried again. "What?" he asked curtly.

"Why can't Russians die?" Liechtenstein asked innocently.

Switzerland and Russia looked at each other and a smiled formed on both of their faces as the sentence settled in their minds. Russia began to laugh as he put his hand in his pocket to pull out a miniature Vodka bottle. Switzerland started to laugh loudly and dropped his rifle, let go of Liechtenstein and wrapped his left arm around his stomach. Liechtenstein stepped back to think about the sentence she just said and why it was so funny. She watched the two strongest and most feared men in the world laugh at a simple sentence.

"What's so funny big brother?" she asked in between their laughs.

The two men were laughing and sharing vodka in between loud manly laughs.

"Who is this funny young lady, da?" Russia asked

"Russia, This is-" Switzerland stopped himself as he realized the incident earlier. He stopped laughing and ran to grab his sweet little sister and his rifle.

"Russia, what do you want?" Switzerland asked abruptly.

"I Want to become one in a business, da!"

"What kind of business?" Switzerland asked as he looked down into Liechtenstein's emerald eyes.

"A delicious beverage business! Da!" Russia exclaimed with a smile.

"What kind? Why my country?" Switzerland questioned

"How would you like to start a vodka and hot chocolate business da?"

"Not. Interested." The concerned Swiss man stated with no interest.

"Can we talk?" Russia asked innocently.

Switzerland around his home that he shared with Liechtenstein and said "No Thank you."

"But, you get 70% of the business profits." The strong Russian responded. Switzerland's eyes imagined the invention and stocks it would go for. He saw dollar signs and working with an old friend. He looked back down at his sister and knew that he could protect her. "Sure why not? Let's talk in the dining room, just for a bit though." Switzerland said.

**4:30pm: **

The two strong nations sat at the dining room table with steaming teacups in their hands talking about the business ideas. Liechtenstein walked to the table and gently put down a tray of three homemade chocolate mousse parfaits. She smiled and pulled a chair next to her big brother. She was scared of the new country she's been introduced to and knew her big brother could pull out his rifle on him anytime. As she sat next to Switzerland, he gave her a small smile and she returned a smile bigger than the moon's crescent itself. "Russia, first off. Why did you break the window and scare my sister to death?" Switzerland asked. "Well I was trying to find the front the front door but I found her sitting on the couch smiling so I tapped the window to get her attention, but she wouldn't look. So I tried to knock on the window and the window shattered. Da!" the Russian explained with a never-ending smile.

The Swiss man had his hand on his chin in deep thought and came up with another question he needed explained. "Why did you run then? And how did you get in the house?"

"I ran because I knew I scared her, and I found the front door. So, I let myself in because you were waiting for me in your pajamas, da?"

Switzerland turned red and looked down at his uniform thankful that he changed and then at his sister and back at the Russian trying to piece the story together. Russia smiled and Liechtenstein nodded her head clarifying the truth in the story. "Alright, so you came here to start a business with me? Correct?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes. I wanted to know since your country has the best chocolate, if you wanted to make a Vodka spiked Hot Chocolate beverage with me for soldiers in the winter! Nice idea, da?" The violet-eyed Russian explained.

"Sounds somewhat decent, so all you need is my country's chocolate?" Switzerland asked curiously.

"Yes" the Russian exclaimed.

The Swiss man looked at his younger sister and slightly smiled. "We'll take your offer." He said. Liechtenstein smiled as she finally thought of her big brother gaining profits for the Swiss banks. "Liechtenstein? This money is going towards your country to help your people and military. I want to see you thrive in this world rich as ever." Switzerland muttered, as his face was getting red through every word. Liechtenstein's heart dropped as she heard the words and generosity of her big brother. "Big Br-Brother? You don't have to…" her tear filled voice insisted. She held her brother and cried into his chest overwhelmed with happiness and his generosity. Switzerland hugged her as well and held her close, the both of them bonded by platonic love and happiness.

"This is a beautiful moment, da?' the bleach blonde Russian said from across the table. The brother and sister nations looked up across the table but found no one was there.

"Where did he go?" Liechtenstein asked curiously in her high-pitched voice.

"I don't know." The older nation responded.

Then, from behind the two felt something tight wrap around them and they were lifted from their chairs ribcage to rib cage, cheek to cheek with barely enough air to breathe.

"I want to join the love, da?" a familiar Russian accent spoke

"R-Russia! Put us do-down n-now!" a Swiss accent murmured through clothing. With that being said, the Russian smiled and put down the two nations back in their seats gently. "Danke!" Liechtenstein exclaimed out of breath. "No problem, da." The Russian replied. Switzerland was peeved that the Russian saw his weak spot for his younger sister and that the Russian hugged him. He picked up his tea cup and noticed he was low on tea, so he moved his hand from his cup to the teapot before him and just as he was pouring his tea- **RING! **The teapot moved from his cup to the table. "FICKEN!" the Swiss man yelled from across the table.

"I'll get it!" The young blonde girl piped excitedly. Russia and Switzerland watched the young girl run to the phone and grab it rapidly instantly talking and giggling.

"Why is she so crazy over the phone?" Russia asked.

"She has a dinner at 6 with some guy she met in the super market this morning."

"Oh! So, a date. Da?"

"No!" Switzerland responded curtly. "It's just that, this guy's a stranger, I don't know what he's trying to do with her. I'm worried she might get hurt."

Russia observed Switzerland's attitude and looked down at his watch "Well it's **5:15** already. Shouldn't she be getting ready? That's what girls do, da?"

Switzerland looked at his sister to she her hang up the phone and run quickly towards them. "BIG BROTHER! BIG BROTHER! HE'S GOING TO BE HERE IN 30 MINUTES TO PICK ME UP!" the excited country yelled. "Already? But it's-" Liechtenstein grabbed her brother and shook him "I'M NOT READY YET! I HAVE TO GET READY!"

Switzerland's face stirred in pain as his sister's grip was unexpectedly getting tighter and tighter. "Go get ready and let me and Russia be on look out for you." Liechtenstein smiled as she loosened her grip on her big brother smiling at his offer. Her gaze shifted from her brother to the smiling Russian on the other side of the room.

"Yes, he's right! We'll watch for you." The Russian smiled as she held Switzerland's rifle in his hand and cocked it quickly. Liechtenstein nodded, grabbed her shopping bags and ran to her room to get ready.

Liechtenstein ran down the halls with her shopping bags like there was no tomorrow. As soon as she opened the door, she threw her shopping bags on the bed and stripped immediately ripping the tag off the dress and slipping it on. Liechtenstein was nervous, extremely nervous and realized that this was her first day in centuries. What if she forgot how to charm someone? Or _even worse,_ What if she forgot how to kiss a boy! Liechtenstein freaked out and slipped on her dress quickly. She twirled quickly and scurried to her vanity to put on her makeup from a brand new makeup set her brother bought her. She opened it and marveled at all the colors, brushes and lip colors. She's never put on make up before but she got an idea from watching Hungary at world meetings. The little blonde nation picked up an eye shadow brush and dipped it in a dark brown color and began to shade in her eyelids one by one.

_**DOWNSTAIRS….5:45pm**_

__The two strong and gun loaded nations paced back and forth waiting for a knock or stranger to arrive. Switzerland carried his new steel sniper with pride and paced faster than Russia. Russia put his rifle over his shoulder and stopped in his tracks to observe the nervous Swiss man pacing back and forth.

"What if this guy is a killer?" I mean, what if he's some sick pervert looking for girl like Liech to predator on? I wonder who this stranger is, he better treat Liechtenstein with respect or I'll blow his brains out!" the now angry and concerned Swiss man exclaimed. Russia smiled to himself and put his rifle back into his hands on his shoulder ready to shoot. "If he is, we will kill him and take everything he owns, da?"

Switzerland stopped by the window and sighed. "Sounds great."

**RING…RING…**

"WAS ZUM TUEFEL! Who would be calling at this hour now?!" Switzerland looked at Russia and marched angrily over to the phone. He picked up the phone just before it rang one last time and screamed "HELLO!?"

"_Good Evening Switzerland. I see your in a bad mood as always, this is Germany." _

"Oh. What do you want?" The now irritated Swiss man barked.

_**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM…..**_

Russia kept pacing back and forth shifting his gaze from the windows, to the door then to Switzerland's painting of sunflowers above the mantle. The Russian smiled with his rifle in hand thinking about the sunflowers and the stranger. He pivoted on his heels and continued to walk until he heard a knock. "Oh? Someone must be here, da?". The violet eyed man walked up to the door and opened it for the guest. He looked at the guest and said "Oh Why hello, you can sit right over there for questioning." He pointed to the couch with his rifle and smiled shutting the door after the guest.

_**BACK ON THE TELEPHONE…..**_

"_I wanted to know if you have seen Italy today. He was missing from training and Japan has been looking for him everywhere." _

"Now why the ficken would I care about that pasta eating bastard? I haven't seen him all day and I better not or I'll shoot him with my new sniper, specifically designed for his quick running."

"_Alright, thanks for your help moron. I apologize for bothering you good bye." _

"Auf Weidersehen." Switzerland responded and slammed the phone on the hook.

Switzerland picked up his sniper and started to walk towards the living room. "Hey Russia! Any sign of the asshole yet?"

"He's here already, da!" Russia responded as Switzerland stepped into the living room. Switzerland shifted his gazed from his gun to the couch and found a familiar curl sticking out from the back of the couch.

"**I-ITALY?!"** Switzerland screamed as he gripped his gun tighter and put it on his shoulder.

"Da!" Russia added.

**WELL! I'm sorry for the delay! Please don't hit me! Anyways, let's see what happens next! Reviews are appreciated greatly! :D Love all the views! Thank you so much! Bread's Pen Out!**

**A/N German Translations:**

**Was Zum Teufel: What the hell**

**Danke: Thank you**

**Wer Bist Du: Who are you?**

**Ziegen Sie Ihr Gesicht: Show your face**

**Ficken: Fuck**

**Auf Wiedersehen: Good bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Italian, Swiss and Russian are in a room…**

**6:00pm:**

"ITALY!?" The Swiss man screamed as he saw a curl from_ his_ couch. Russia smiled and simply said "Da!" as he held his gun over his shoulder. The Swiss man loaded his gun and aimed it directly at the couch, he concentrated and aimed for the now shaking curl. He focused and pulled the trigger happily. Russia didn't move one bit as the sniper's bullet pierced the air sharply, flying right by him.

"AHHHHH!" a high pitched scream escaped from behind the couch.

"You didn't DIE?!" Switzerland yelled as he began to trudge to the couch and reload his sniper. Switzerland walked closer and closer to the couch as all his rage boiled from within. Russia scooted over for him to walk close to the stranger. Switzerland walked to the couch and faced a scared Italian man curled up on the couch shaking and praying for dear life. "Oh God! Please! Let me ah live! I promise I will visit ah Rome more often!" Italy prayed with his eyes shut tight. Switzerland darted his eyes at the pitiful sight and looked at the smiling Russian

"I opened the door for him and realized I knew him, da!"

"Why!? You should've let me know so I could've killed him right then and there!"

"Ah! Please don't ah kill me!" Italy yelled quickly.

"Shut up! I'm not going to kill you."

The no longer shaking Italian asked "Really?"

"Yes, well, not with my new sniper! I'll go get the machine gun, Russia keep an eye on him." Switzerland said as he began to walk towards the hall.

"That sounds great! Da? But don't you want to put him through questioning first?"

Switzerland stopped in his tracks, smirked and turned around swiftly. "What a great idea Russia….let's take him into questioning." Switzerland walked back to the Italian guest and sat in the armchair across. "What do you want with Liechtenstein?" the Swiss man asked anxiously.

"I-I didn't ah know she was your ah sister! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" the Italian pleaded.

"That's not what I asked, answer the question or Russia here will make you become one with him." Switzerland replied as he pointed to Russia who was now smiling creepily as he walked toward the other armchair to the left of Switzerland.

Italy squeaked and began to cry "I just wanted to take her out on a good ah date! She was ah working ah really hard on shopping at the market for her ah brother and I was ah just trying to be ah nice is all! I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE!

Switzerland sighed and looked at Russia "What do you think?"

"I think he's telling the truth, da?" Russia responded.

"WHAT!? You're going for his side!? What about Liechtenstein!" Switzerland exclaimed.

Russia remained quiet and Switzerland decided to move onto the next question.

"Alright. Why did you buy the wine for her?" Switzerland barked viciously.

Russia leaned forward with he evil smile loaded his gun, and gripped Italy's neck happily. "Yes why did you?" Russia added. Italy shook ten times more under the Russian's chokehold and managed to get out of his lips and explanation. Switzerland began to close his eyes to envision the scenario as the Italian he hated so much helped his sister. "She w-was paying for the s-st-stuff but when she pulled out the t-total out of her purse sh-she realized the wine was 46.14 franken over her limit a-and sh-she looked down and began to cry, so I-"

Switzerland opened his eyes and gasped as he envisioned his sister crying. "Stop" he commanded interrupting the Italian's love story. Feliciano was taken by shock as his story was interrupted by the scary Swiss man in front of him.

"Is it true…?" the Swiss man began with concern painted in his voice

Russia let go Italy's neck and turned to his leader in the mission "Da. His pulse says so but his temperature says he's scared. I wonder why?" Ivan the tall Russian questioned as he turned to the prisoner.

**BACK IN LIECHTENSTEIN'S ROOM…**

Liechtenstein stood back from her vanity to marvel at what a great job she did applying makeup on for the first time. She smiled and sang to herself as she went back to the bags on her bed.

"Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Rihitenshutain desu, Marukaite osoroi Jitto mite osoroi , Onii-sama to osoroi Liechtenstein (lifts stein) desu, Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai ,Onii-sama to no ourai wa Jiyuu desu" Liechtenstein sang to her self as she unwrapped a box from a shopping bag. Liechtenstein opened the box and smiled to herself as she saw a pair of pink silk heels with a ribbon long enough to wrap around her legs. She took a shoe out the box, sat on the bed and began to slip it on giggling at its beauty. She was in pure bliss until her eyes began to wonder around the room and then the dreadful clock. Her eyes darted to the black arms of the clock on her dresser and she gasped as she calculated **6:15pm. **"Oh no! He's probably waiting on me!" The young and nervous nation said to herself. Liechtenstein quickly wrapped the ribbon dangling from her left shoe and laced in an X pattern in front and behind her leg tying a bow on the front under her knee. She grabbed the right shoe from the box and threw the box right away. Liechtenstein repeated the gesture she did on the left shoes and walked up to her full sized mirror and spun around giving herself one last good look. Liechtenstein smiled at herself, grabbed her purse and started to rush out the door and down the halls.

**BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH THE INTERROGATION CREW…..**

Russia and Switzerland stared at each other in confusion as they questioned what to do with their prisoner. "What do we do if he's telling the truth da?" Russia asked. "I don't know, I've never dealt with people telling the truth before….I usually shoot at Italy but I don't know what to do for Liechtenstein's sake." Switzerland added thinking really hard. Italy sat on the couch scared for his life as the two men were deciding on his fate.

Switzerland turned to the shaking Italian and asked "Ivan, Should we let him finish his story before we kill him?"

"Da? Yes. Good Idea!" The Russian replied turning around to the Italian. Switzerland looked at the Italian and said blandly "Proceed with your story before we kill you." Italy shook and continued. "She was a few franken short and she began to cry so I took the wine from her hands and put it with my items and told her not to worry about it. She smiled and wiped her tears away."Switzerland was still shocked that his sister would cry over wine so he came up with a question and asked "But why would you, do something like that for her? Did you know she was a nation and wanted to form an alliance by her being in your debt?" Italy looked up nervously into the Swiss man's emerald eyes and into the Russian's scary violet eyes. "I didn't know she was a nation! I ah swear! I-I just ah didn't want to see a beautiful girl like herself cry. " Italy finished. Switzerland sighed and looked at Russia.

"Feliciano?" a little voice asked from the corner of the room.

The three nations turned to see Liechtenstein standing shyly in the corner with her hands behind her back. Russia, Switzerland and Italy's jaws dropped as they examined the young girl in the corner. Liechtenstein was a goddess in the room. Her white Marilyn Monroe dress fitted her perfectly and her heels complimented her legs with the pink ribbons wrapped around. The three males turned a slight shade of red when they examined the girl thoroughly. Russia and Switzerland rose to their feet in utter respect of the lady in the room. Italy remained on the couch too shocked to move.

"uh…Liechtenstein, do you kn-know this man?" Switzerland stuttered as he pointed to the couch with red painted cheeks.

"Yes Big Brother. That's Feliciano the gentleman that helped me today." Liechtenstein replied as she began to turn pink as the ribbon on her dress. Switzerland looked at the Italian and sighed. He cleared his throat and darted his eyes to the Italian to his young sister and repeated the action until the Italian finally got the hint. Feliciano stood up and put his hand in his jacket and pulled out a bouquet of red roses for the young girl before him. Liechtenstein gasped and blushed as she saw the blushing Italian before her. "Tu Sei Molto Bella" Italy stated making the girl blush harder.

Switzerland coughed loudly and said "I hope you remember that my country speaks German, Romansh, French AND Italian!" Switzerland darted his eyes at the Italian making him sweat to death. "Russia! Help me out!" he demanded. No response came and he yelled once more "Russia!" the Russian turned to him with a small trail of blood running down his nose and replied. "Da? Oh! Have fun Liechtenstein!" he said with a smile. "No! Wrong thing Ivan! Help me out with Italy!" the frustrated Swiss man demanded.

"Big Brother?" Liechtenstein said as she walked up to him shyly.

"Yes Liech?" Switzerland asked questioningly as he felt her arms wrap around his neck.

"Danke for everything. I love you and I'll see you soon." Liechtenstein finished as she gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek. Switzerland became stiff and turned red as his national flag. Liechtenstein then walked over to the tall Russian and tip toed in her heels to his cheek and lightly pecked it. "Thank you Mr. Russia for helping my big brother protect me." "A-Anytime Lie-Liechtenstein." The Russian stuttered as his body began to wave back and forth slowly. "Please don't faint Mr. Russia" Liechtenstein said as she walked over to Italy shyly and looked at her brother.

Switzerland looked at Italy and refused to give a nod until he saw Liechtenstein give him a reassuring look pleading to approve the dinner. "Big Brother?" Liechtenstein said. "You look absolutely beautiful. Have fun tonight. Be home before 12 and if anything happens call me. Russia and I will be there to tear his ass up." The Swiss man said as he shot holes through Italy with his eyes. The Italian started to shake again as Russia began to "Kol" at him. Feliciano swallowed and hooked his arm with the blonde nation and headed for the door. "Bye Guys!" Liechtenstein smiled.

"Bye." Russia said with a smile

"Bye" Switzerland said through gritted teeth as the door slammed shut.

**6:30pm**

The two gun ready nations walked up the window and pulled the curtains to watch Italy and Liechtenstein walk down the street hand in hand fading into the night. "I wonder where they're going." Russia stated through the curtain to get no response. "Switzerland?" he asked as he pulled his head from the curtains to turn to the living room. Russia turned to find Switzerland sitting in the armchair with a phone on his lap and ear. Switzerland was playing with the wire as he waited for the operator to answer. "Who are you calling Switz?" Russia asked as he walked to the opposing armchair. "Germany." The concentrated Swiss man responded curtly.

"Oh! What for Da?"

"To him where Italy's at."

"Oh! This is a spy party, da?" the Russian added.

Switzerland angrily said "No! This isn't a-" he then stopped himself to only register the Russian's Idea. "Ivan, that's a good idea!" the Swiss man exclaimed in delight. "Thanks that's because I am Russia! Da!" the Russian said with a smile. Switzerland concentrated on the call and heard a hand pick up the phone.

"_**Hello?" a thick German accent answered.**_

"Germany! This is Switzerland, I found Italy he's here in my country. Come over he's yours. Just bring a good spy or apprentice."

"_**Good. Hold on I'll be there in a few. Wait, why do you need me to bring a spy?" **__The voice crackled over the phone._

"I'll explain when you get here asshole! Just get over here!" Switzerland yelled as he hung up the phone.

The Russian and Swiss man smirked as their ideas swirled in their heads.

**Oh No! What are Russia and Switz planning!? Sorry for the delay in the chapter! _ I shall write more for y'all! Promise! Well, Please review and Thanks for reading! Thanks, Peace! Bread's Pen**

**A/N: Tu Sei Molto Bella : You are very beautiful **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A World Meeting on Spying or Not **

**6:50 pm: **

Switzerland and Russia sat on their armchairs twiddling thumbs and making small talk for a few minutes watching the clock's pendulum swing back and forth. Russia, sensing the awkwardness in the room, propped himself up and asked confidently, "So, have you ever thought about becoming on with Mother-"

_**DING DONG**_ the door interrupted the Russian. Switzerland shifted in his seat and finally got up with a rifle in his hands after the second set of Ding Dongs. Russia smiled to himself as he was irritated about the question being avoided. Switzerland walked to the door and turned the knob only to reveal the expected German and unexpected Japanese man.

"Sorry, we were late. We got caught up in traffic." The German coughed as he looked at Japan.

Japan looked up at the Swiss man standing in the doorway and explained."My aprogies mister Switzerrand, I was rearry hesitant to come but Germany convinced me to come arong as he needed my assistance."

Switzerland rolled his eyes at the excuses and let the two Axis members in. "Have a seat. We need to discuss Liechtenstein's safety!" Switzerland commanded. Russia smiled and waved at the German and Japanese walking in and finding a place to sit on the couch. "Hello everybody! You want vodka, Da?" The Russian offered as he held out a flask to the new members. Germany and Japan shook their heads and looked at Switzerland who looked a little worried.

Germany looked at Switzerland and began "Switzerland, why did you ask me to bring Japan anyway?" Japan gazed at the Swiss man with questioning eyes and Switzerland replied rudely "I didn't ask you to bring Japan, I said a _spy!"_

"So what, Russia isn't enough for you? For your information, Japan is a ninja!" Germany barked back at the emerald eyed Swiss man.

Japan looked at Russia and started to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he knew he was being talked about. Russia looked back at him with a continuous smile, which made things more awkward for the Japanese man. Japan looked at the two aggressive nations, cleared his throat and stood up. Germany and Switzerland looked at the standing Japanese man and stopped fighting.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but Germany, I rearry think it was very asshore rike for you to say I'm a ninja. It was very racist. Secondry, Switzerrand, I can definitery herp you on this mission. Just because I'm Japanese doesn't mean I won't do good as a spy. Stop being rude. I won't ret you down. Thank you." The Japanese man finished with a bow. Germany and Switzerland were wide eyed and speechless.

"Japan has a voice, da?" the scarfed man across the room added as he took a sip of vodka. Switzerland and Germany shook their heads in sync still shocked.

"Anyways!" Switzerland snapped himself back to reality.

"I gathered you all here to talk about that son of a bitch Italy dating my little sister Liechtenstein!" Switzerland stopped as he realized what he just said. Turning a shade of red and receiving weird looks from his fellow nations, he tried to start again "Wait, no! What I mean is we need to make sure he's not going to do anything forceful and that this isn't a trap to make her become his ally!"

Japan, Germany and Russia gave a small "Oh" and understood the situation. Switzerland stood up with his rifle as a cane and exclaimed, "We need to protect Liechtenstein and go undercover!"

Germany looked at the Swiss man with confusion and thought about the spying job for a minute. "_Well I guess this means that I can observe Italy and his way of charming women. It would help with his training…" _ he thought to himself.

Japan shifted his gaze to his lap and thought to himself "_Itary is a good friend but I don't think he wourd be mean rike that. But then again, I bet Riechtenstein is a good woman and I don't want to make her unhappy by spying on her…." _

Russia closed his eyes and smiled to himself thinking "_Switzerland is now my business partner and it would be good to become one by bonding, da? Liechtenstein is a sweet girl and I wouldn't want anything to happen to such a beautiful girl like her! Well, As long as I get to punch someone I'm fine. " _ The Russian smiled bigger.

Switzerland looked at the other nations with confusion. "Are you guys in?" he asked aggressively. They looked at him and hesitated. Japan stood up and began to speak "I don't think it's a good idea to go undercover. It's rearry disrespectfur. But maybe we can just risten to them?" Switzerland put a hand to his chin and thought to himself. "_Maybe the Japanese man is right. I don't want to disappoint Liechtenstein but then again, I do want to protect her…." _

"Going undercover may be the best thing Switzerland!" Germany's voice boomed interrupting the Swiss man's thoughts. Switzerland looked at the German and rolled his eyes.

"You want to start a World War III with Liechtenstein, Italy and I, da?" The Russian added sweetly. The room dropped its tone and the three other nations turned white as the thought of Germany under Russia's rule crept into their minds. Russia smiled at the three other nations waiting for a response.

"Me-mein got! N-Nien!" A pale faced Germany replied shakily. Switzerland smiled at his fear and smiled at Russia.

"Danke!" he said to the violet-eyed Russian. Switzerland sat back down in the armchair and exclaimed ever so proudly "I Have a plan." The other nations leaned in closer to the Swiss man and nodded their heads.

_**ON THE DATE…..**_

**7:15pm:**

Italy had Liechtenstein's arm wrapped around his as they walked up to the restaurant. "You like ah Italian food Veeee?" The nervous Italian asked his date.

"Oh yes! Big brother takes me to Italian restaurants when we have enough money to go out." The young and beautiful nation replied shyly.

Italy smiled at his date and he opened the door for her as she walked in daintily. Once the two nervous nations made it to the host's booth they stood and waited for the host. Italy gave Liechtenstein a nervous smile and she smiled back grasping his hand.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner Feliciano." Liechtenstein said as she squeezed his hand slightly. Italy blushed at the sudden squeezed and smiled as he felt relaxed. He's never been nervous on a date before and it was starting to worry him. After all the girls he smiled at, blew kisses too and took our to pasta he's never felt so nervous or self-conscience of himself. _"I wonder what it is…" _ The Italian thought to himself as the hostess interrupted with her loud cheery voice.

"Buona Sera!" a blonde black and white dressed woman with menus exclaimed with excitement. Liechtenstein and Italy smiled and said "Buona Sera!" in sync. Italy gasped and looked at Liechtenstein with happiness.

"Parli Italiano?" Italy asked with his usual cheery emphasis on every word.

"Si!" Liechtenstein smiled back at her date.

"You can follow me and and I-I'll take you to your reserved table!" The hostess yelled nervously with excitement. Italy took Liechtenstein's hand and lead her to the table. "Okay! Your table is right here! Here's your menus have a Buono Sero! " the hostess said quickly walking off covering her mouth.

Italy looked at the hostess, his date and at the table. He was having a hard time computing the three and it finally clicked in his mind like a boiling pot of pasta.

"Ah!" Italy exclaimed. He quickly rushed over to the chair by Liechtenstein and pulled it out for her to sit in. As soon as she sat down, Italy pushed the chair in towards the table and heard a giggle from the young lady.

"You're such a gentleman" Liechtenstein said shyly.

"Grazie!" Italy exclaimed

Italy opened his menu and couldn't help but sneak glances at the beautiful girl across from him. He looked back down at his menu every time she looked up and pretended to figure out what he wanted when he already knew. "So ah Liechtenstein, what are you going to have tonight? Do you like ah pasta?" Italy asked. Liechtenstein looked up from her menu and smiled at the Italian man's accent. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world and wanted him to keep talking.

"Oh! You can call me Lilli, Feliciano! I think I might have Lasagna or campanili. What are you going to get?" She replied with a smile.

"Ahh! Lilli! A beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you!" Italy smiled and winked, Liechtenstein blushed and looked to the side bashfully.

"I think I'm going to get Fettuccini! I love ah pasta!" the Italian finished. Liechtenstein smiled at her date and spoke in Italian "Grazie per il complimento Feliciano!"

"Prego! Wait, if you don't ah me asking Lilli, how do you Italian?" Italy asked as he leaned forward a bit.

Liechtenstein smiled and said "Big Brother Switzerland speaks Italian sometimes so I learned from him!"

Italy smiled at the girl but shivered at the name **Switzerland**.

Just then a waiter walked up to the table with two glasses and a bottle of wine. "Your fancy wine for tonight!" the waiter smiled at Liechtenstein and Italy as he sat the glasses down and began to pour the red liquid.

_**BACK WITH THE GUYS…**_

**7:30pm:**__

Switzerland walked in the door wearing a black and white uniform with an apron and slammed the door angrily behind him. "Okay! That was horrible, never make me do that again!" The Swiss man yelled.

"Shhhhhh" Japan commanded as he, Germany and Russia sat behind a radio transmitter with headphones bigger than their heads. Switzerland walked over to Russia quietly and sat down.

"Did you pick up any signals yet?" Switzerland whispered.

"Ja, stop asking questions and listen for yourself!" Germany barked through his headphones. Japan turned a knob on the device and picked up the volume in each one of their headphones.

"**Ve! This wine is delizioso!" **a certain Italian was heard. Shortly after the Italian accent came a soft feminine voice.

"**Yes, it's very sweet! You have very great taste Feliciano." **

"**Si? Ah Grazie my dear! You are ah very sweet yourself!" **

Liechtenstein giggled at the Italian and said **"Did I already mention what a sweetheart you are?" **

"**Ve? Ah no! Do remind ah me again! Did I ever tell you how I like my ah wine?" **The Italian teased while Liechtenstein laughed softly in the background "

**Oh? No? How do you like your wine Feliciano?" **an innocently confused voice asked.

"**I ah like my ah wine sweet, just how I ah like my girls!" **Italy teased only to get a great roar of laughter from his date.

Germany face palmed at the Italian's pick up line, Japan wrote something down in a notebook he had on his lap, Russia slowly started to "Kol" and Switzerland was red with steam coming from the top of his head. In rage, the Swiss man threw his headphones to the ground and got up violently carrying his gun and walking towards the door.

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOOT HIM WITH MY NEW SNIPER!" Switzerland yelled on the top of his lungs. The three nations threw their headphones, stood up quickly and rushed to the door to stop the Swiss man's future rampage. Japan ran to the door and stood in front of it stretching his limbs as far as he could. "No mister Switzerrand!" Japan began, "You wirr upset Riechtenstein! This was your idea by the way!" Switzerland tried to get through the door and struggled until he pushed the Japanese man to the right side without a problem. Switzerland unlocked the door and started to open it until Germany slammed his body against the door and slammed it shut. "Mien Gott Switz! Calm down! It was your idea to put the microphones under the table! " Germany screamed as he tried his hardest to lock the door.

"Get out of my way or I'll make you get out of the way!" Switzerland barked as he began to push Germany to the side. Switzerland used all his strength and managed to push Germany to the left and on to the couch. Switzerland readjusted his sniper, turned the doorknob and opened the door with out a problem. He took a step out the door and he couldn't breathe. Something was gripping him super tight and he literally felt all the air in his lungs slowly escape as he was being dragged back in the house. "PUT ME DOWN!" the Swiss man screamed.

"Where do you think you're going, da? I think you just wanted a big hug from Russia, da?" a tough Russian accent spoke behind him. Switzerland flailed his arms and tried to fight back with his sniper but it was already too late because Russia had him in the house and he saw Russia foot slam the door shut as Japan slowly got up to lock it. "Damn it." Switzerland muttered under his breath. Russia threw Switzerland down onto the chair and got a rope to tie him up.

"Germany, you help me tie up Switzerland, Da?"

"If this has to do with anything Italy admitted to the Allies about my S&M past I swear I'll kill you!" the German growled as he grabbed one side of the rope and began tying the angry Swiss man down. Switzerland began to squirm in his seat and yelled. "No! You can't do this to me! I'm Switzerland and I have to protect Liechtenstein! Japan! Help! Japan!"

Japan propped himself up on the door holding the left side of his rib cage, looked up and shot bullets trough the Swiss man with his eyes, and started to walk back to the transmitter without looking Switzerland's way and began to mess with the knobs again. After Switzerland was tied up, Russia put a pair of headphones on Switzerland the other three nations put on their headphones and began to listen.

_**BACK TO THE DATE…**_

**7:45pm:**

Italy and Liechtenstein sat at the table smiling endlessly as their dinner was set in front of them by their waiter. Liechtenstein unfolded her napkin and put it on her lap as she set her silverware down gently. Italy looked at the steaming pasta in front of him and gave a huge smile as he quickly unfolded his napkin and took his silverware in his hands digging into the alfredo covered pasta. Liechtenstein watched the Italian and put a hand over her mouth to giggle at his child like actions.

"Ve? Is there ah something on my ah face?" Italy asked after swallowing a mouthful of pasta.

"No Feli! You're just very cute." Liechtenstein stated.

"Ah! I'm ah sorry for acting like a slob!" the Italian quickly apologized turning red as a tomato.

Liechtenstein giggled again and began cutting into her campanili dinner "You're okay Feliciano!"

The Italian smiled and started to eat but a slower and enjoyable paced. Liechtenstein proceeded and took a bite of her meal and smiled with delight. The two dating nations smiled, stole glances at each other and ate their dinner quickly. Italy was done first of course and he took his napkin off his lap to wipe his mouth.

"That was ah very delizioso!" Italy smiled and stretched. Liechtenstein finished her meal and sat up in her chair looking down red faced. Italy looked at his date with confusion and asked "Lilli? Are you okay?" Liechtenstein looked up red as a tomato and said "Yes" in a very shy way. Italy was still confused and continued to question himself and his previous actions_. "Did I do something embarrassing? Did I upset my pretty date? What could it be? _" The spacey Italian asked himself.

"Feliciano? Can I ask you something? I need your complete honesty." Liechtenstein said in a slightly confident mood. Italy was shocked at the last part of the sentence and nervously replied. "Ah Si! You can. What is it Lilli?"

Liechtenstein cleared her throat and turned scarlet as her emerald eyes met Italy's "Is this a date?" she asked.

Italy nervously began to shake and looked at the angel across the table with nervous eyes. "Si. It is because I-I Ti Amo." He said with extreme nervousness.

**WELL! That's chapter 5 for ya! 2,700 words in one chapter! I wonder how the guys are doing with the last words! :D I'll have chapter 6 up tomorrow IF I get a lot of feedback! Thanks for reading and bearing through Switzerland's anger! Thanks Peace out! –Bread's Pen **

**A/N :Translations:**

**Buona Sera: Good Evening**

**Grazie per il compliment: Thank you for the compliment**

**Parli Italiano: You speak Italian?**

**Mein Gott! Nien: My God! No!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Love you, I love you not...?**

"_Si. It is because I-I Ti Amo." He said with extreme nervousness._

**8:00pm:**

Japan, Germany, Switzerland and Russia's mouths were wide open. They looked nervously at each other, swallowed as a shade of red painted their faces and all turned to the Swiss man tied in the chair.

"Uh.. did you hear that Mr. Germany?" Japan asked as he looked at the red twitching German beside him. Germany shuddered as he thought about the Italian's words "uh, Ja…I-Italy l-loves her…?"

"That's great, da?"

"No, Mr. Russia. I don't think Itary shourd of said that! That wirr make Switzerrand very –"

"**WAS ZUM TEUFEL!"** Switzerland screamed as the rope from his hands and chest tore in half. Switzerland was red with anger and he ripped the headphones from his head and picked up the chair he sat on with all his strength. Japan stood by the radio horrified as Germany and Russia ran over to the angry Swiss trying to pry the chair out of his hands.

"Look, Switz! You never know if it's true or not! Maybe he's just saying that in the moment, you know how stupid Italy is!" Germany yelled

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING HE'S TRYING TO PLAY MY SISTER!?"

"NIEN! NIEN! NIEN!"

Russia then wrapped his arms around Switzerland and began to hug him tight "Now be a good Switzy and let go of the chair, da?"

Switzerland began to freak out even more as he felt the Russian's arms smash his internal organs and finally decided to drop the chair violently in rage. Russia smiled as he turned his head to Germany and Japan and he too dropped Switzerland a little too violently. Switzerland fell on his knees and slowly rose up dusting himself off and crossing his arms. He took a deep breath and walked to the radio transmitter.

"What else have you gotten? What has Liechtenstein said to him?" an angry Switzerland barked.

Silence.

"Well!?"

Silence. "Hello! Are you even listening!?" he now screamed.

The focused Japanese man looked up and took off the headphones and noticed the man screaming before him.

"What did you say? My aporogies, I was ristening for a response." Japan apologized with a slight smile.

"That sounds like a good idea, Let's put on our headphones, quick!" Germany barked. The four nations shook their heads ,put on their headphones quickly, listened and faintly blushed.

"_**Mi ami?"**_

"_**Si. Molto."**_

"_**Oh, Feli…."**_

**BACK ON THE DATE…..**

Italy looked at the beautiful blushing girl in front of him and smiled. "So….What do you ah think?" Italy asked as he reached for Liechtenstein's hand.

Liechtenstein felt butterflies flutter from her stomach to her lips and looked up at the Italian and smiled shyly. "Mister Italy, I have something to tell you."

"Ve! What is it Lilli?"

"It's something I have to admit to you."

"What is ah it? Don't be afraid to tell me!" Italy smiled in excitement and curiosity.

Liechtenstein looked down at her dress and began to fiddle with it as she felt her cheeks become tomato red. "It's just that well…..I….uh….. fell for you and your kindness at the store this morning. I realized what a great heart you have Feli and then I realized how handsome you are. I really really do like you Feliciano."

Italy gasped lightly and smiled at the confession he received and replied with only one word "VE! Ah REALLY?" Liechtenstein smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. Italy got up from his chair, walked over to Liechtenstein and wrapped his arms around her with all the passion he could muster up. "Oh Lilli! I love you! You are so amazing and ah beautiful! No! Wait! You are ah beautiful, polite, sweet and so ah caring! All day I was so ah nervous that I even avoided ah training and I couldn't even eat a pasta, gelato, pizza, or drink ah espresso! You were on my ah mind all ah day!" Liechtenstein's eyes widened and she pulled away from Italy to look into his eyes. "Really? All day I couldn't get you off my mind too! I took big brother with me to go shopping and I bought so much stuff to impress you with, I think I hurt Big Brother's bank account! I felt so bad but I wanted to look beautiful for you tonight."

**9:00pm**

Italy smiled endlessly and tears began to swell in his closed eyes. _"I've never felt this way before about any girl before. After all the beautiful women I've seen in the past 500 hundred years, I've never had a girl make me want to open my eyes and view the beauty of heart. Ti amo Liechtenstein, Ti amo! _ Italy tightened his grip on the girl in his arms and slowly began to open his eyes. Liechtenstein hugged back and let go as she felt the Italian squirm in her arms. "Italy?" she asked quietly in a tear stricken voice. I

taly looked at her and opened his eyes. "Feliciano, your-your eyes!

They're beautiful!" Liechtenstein exclaimed.

"Grazie my dear! Veeeee Lets get out of here!"

"Okay!"

Italy reached into his pocket and pulled out 200 Franken and threw it on the table excitedly. "Keep it! It's ah yours!" he yelled across the restaurant as he wrapped his arm around Liechtenstein's waist and continued to walk. "Uh, Feli? Where are we going?" "Let's ah go to the park! They have a very pretty lights that I want you to ah see!" "Okay! I can't wait!" Liechtenstein smiled. The two love-struck nations walked down the street hand in hand as the moon hung it's self in the sky flawlessly as it shone on the lovers. Italy was firmly griping Liechtenstein's as the street dropped off into a grassy area. In the park, the grass was freshly cut and roses sprang from bushes exhaling their sweet romantic scents into the air just for the two lovers. The lights were fragments of sun in branches and a fountain flowed with crystal blue water and a picnic of dessert and wine was on the ledge. Liechtenstein smiled at the sight and giggled as the butterflies returned.

"Liechtenstein," Italy began as he pulled her into his arms.

"Yes Feli?"

"I'm ah happy you ah like me too!"

"I do like you Feli, so much!"

"Veeee! Let's have some sweets?" Italy asked as he held up a plate of tiramisu. Liechtenstein took the plate and looked down to notice something was written on the plate.

"_Will you go on a 2nd date with me?" it read_

She smiled and looked up to see Italy slight pout to his lips and wish in his eyes.

"Oh Feli!" she giggled.

"Of course I will! Yes!"

Italy smiled and exclaimed "Yay!" on the top of his lungs while he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Feli! Be careful! The cake!" Liechtenstein exclaimed as she held the plate firmly.

Liechtenstein looked at the basket on the ledge and saw a familiar wine bottle. "Feli? What kind of wine is that? It looks familiar for some strange reason."

Ve? Oh! That's the ah same wine I ah bought you this ah morning!"

"Really? But why?"

"I don't ah know, it just a reminder of the way we met." The Italian eyes sparkled.

_**10:00pm **_

_**BACK WITH THE GUYS….**_

"_**Oh that's so cute and charming of you!"**_

"_**Ve! Ah Grazie mi bella!"**_

Germany, Japan , Switzerland and Russia sat huddled around the transmitter with flushed faces, notebooks, and tissues in their hands. They took off their headphones and stood up from their chairs one by one as they had the impression of Felicano Vargas' passion forever in their minds.

"Itary roves Riechtenstein! That's very unexpected."

"But how! Zey varely met!"

"Its warming like being in a sunflower field, da?"

"How- How can he love her? How c-can she like-like a twit like him? I thought I taught her about alliances in basic training."

Germany looked at the now confused and blushing Swiss man as he took off his headphones and looked down at his lap.

"You know zometimes people fall in love at first sight…." He began. Japan raised his hand and interrupted "Mister Germany, that is very sensitive of you to say. But, courd it be that Itary has found his match after arr the centuries? After arr the women he has encountered?" Russia began to smile as he heard the conversation about love being discussed by the world's most feared men. He began to play with his scarf and his cheeks suddenly turned red. Every turned from the Swiss man to the Russian.

"RUSSIA! Why the hell are you getting red? Is there something you have to say about this?" Switzerland yelled. Russia took a step closer to the group and opened his eyes to reveal a lighter shade of violet and nodded. The three nations gasped lightly as they noticed the different color in the nation's eyes.

"Mi-mister Russia! Your eyes have seem to change coror!" japan said nervously.

"Oh they have da?" Russia blushed.

"Are you upset or somezing?" Germany added.

"I don't give a damn just say what you need to say damn it."

Russia walked closer and stood up straight.

"Я люблю тебя!" All three nations looked at him in confusion as he smiled in unknown confidence. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Switzerland barked. Russia slowly walked closer to Switzerland and extended his arms and put one arm under his leg and swept him up off the ground quickly and violently. Switzerland became flustered and angry as he realized that he was being carried bridal style and began punching the Russian. Я люблю тебя!" Russia repeated again as he held Switzerland closer and began to lean his face in slowly. Switzerland's eyes opened widely as he realized what was going to happen and began punching the Russian face. Switzerland punched for dear life and realized that the Russian's face was still leaning in unaffected by his punches.

"GERMANY! JAPAN! HELP!" he screamed with mercy.

Germany and Japan were ghosts frozen in shock. They couldn't move or speak to save the Swiss man's life and before they knew it the Russian had locked lips with the fidgeting Swiss and nothing could be done. Switzerland felt the taste of vodka being forced down his throat and around his tongue. He tried to punch him again but nothing could be done. Finally he moved his lips on the Russian's gaining dominance with his top lip over Russia's and he closed his eyes. "_This is a matter of survival! ONLY a matter of survival before I die of secondhand intoxication!" _ Switzerland kissed back and quickly with all his might, bit Russia's lip. Ivan screamed in pain and immediately dropped Switzerland. Switzerland wiped his mouth, spit, ran for his gun, loaded and cocked it, aiming it at the Russian.

"Was zum Teufel Russland! Ich hasse dich! Now If I ever hear of you speaking about this at the world meeting I will kill you! Got it?" the angry Swiss yelled. "And that goes for you two swine as well!" Switzerland finished as he swung his gun to the two axis members.

Japan raised his hand and walked up to Switzerland "If it makes anything better, I have a secret I wourd rike to share."

"If you like me and have that O verneli shit still in your head, go fuck yourself!" Switzerland yelled as he became tomato red. Japan began to shake and stutter "Oh! No! Mi-mister Switzerrand! I swear! I swear it isn't that at arr! Prease ret me confess!"

"Japan? What is ze matter?" Germany asked.

"Mister Germany, daisuki desu."

"What?" the confused German responded.

Japan shook his head and quickly moved his hands side to side repeatedly "No! I mean, watashi wa anata o aishite." Japan finished as he turned crimson and looked down at his shoes.

Germany walked up to Japan and put his hand under the Japanese man's chin and lifted it up slowly. "Ich liebe dich, Kiku." Germany said as his lips touched the Japanese man's softly. Japan's eyes shot open by the surprise of his confession and closed them as he felt the ecstasy of Germany's kiss rush into his body. Japan wrapped his arms around Germany's neck and began to tiptoe.

"EXCUSE ME LOVERS! BUT THERE"S NO SIGNAL ON THIS RADIO BOX! GET OVER HERE AND FIX IT!" an angry Swiss man turning knobs endlessly on the transmitter commanded. Japan snapped out of the kiss quickly, looked at Switzerland, then Germany above him and turned maroon. "Oh! Yes! I'm sorry! My aporogies! Prease excuse me!" Japan apologized quickly as he ran over to the radio and put on his headphones and began turning knobs. "We are rosing signar!"he said as blurred noises possessed his headphones.

**BACK ON THE DATE…**

**10:30pm:**

"Feliciano, this wine is amazing!" Liechtenstein said as she finished her glass.

"Si! It's a very sweet, like ah you!" Italy smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Liechtenstein put her glass down on he fountain and looked up at the stars. "Do you ever wonder if your wishes do come true when you see a flying star, Feliciano? A sweet voice asked. Italy took his hand off her waist and moved it to her hand and looked up at the sky with her. "Ah Si! I know your wishes do come true when you wish on ah flying star! Trust ah me! One time I ah wished that a star would hit England and it ah happened! Then another ah time I wished for ah rotini pasta and sure enough I ah got it! Italy happily preached. Liechtenstein smiled as she thought of the wishes she would make and how they would change things. "Look! You can ah try it right ah now! There's a shooting star! Go ahead! Make a wish! Quick!" Liechtenstein closed her eyes and thought really hard on a wish until one popped in her mind. _"I wish Feliciano Vargas would kiss me tonight!"_ she screamed to herself.

"Hey ah Lilli? It's getting ah late, let me take you ah home!" Italy extended his hand.

"Sure, I would love that Feli." She replied as her hand fitted itself in his.

"_I hope wishes do come true" _she thought to herself.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my weird pairings! Again, I'm sorry about not uploading lately but trust me, I'll make the story something awesome! Thanks for all your support, you guys are the reason I wrote tonight! Thanks a bunch! –Bread's Pen**

**Authors Notes/Translations:**

"**WAS ZUM TEUFEL!"-What the hell**

"_**Mi ami?"-**_** You Love me?**

"_**Si. Molto."-**_** Yes. A lot/very much**

"**Я люблю тебя!"** – **I love you**

**Was zum Teufel Russland! Ich hasse dich- What the Hell Russia! I hate you**

**Daisuki desu- I like you very much**

**Watashi wa anata o aishite- I love you**

**Ich Liebe Dich- I love you**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for following this story! I appreciate it very very much but, to every story, there has to be an ending. This is the chapter we've all been waiting for; Liechtenstein and Italy's last moment of the night! **** Well, If I feel like it, I'll write an extended ending to this for you loyal followers! Thanks, Let's get on with the show!**

**Chapter 7: We are losing signal with a kiss **

**10:45pm**

"What the hell, Japan! Why can't we hear anything?!" Switzerland screamed in between blurred lines as he ripped off his headphones. Japan sat by the transmitter nervous and flushed as he turned the knobs on the radio trying to pick up signals. "Japan, All I hear is water. Calm down and be patient with the transmitter, it's not going anywhere" Germany said as he tried to calm the Japanese man down. Japan held one side of his headset to his ear as he turned the knobs and finally came up with a solution "Mr. Switzerrand, where did you put the microphone again?" Switzerland looked at japan and responded with frustration, "On his jacket, why?" Russia smiled and asked as he listened intently to his headphones "Could it be that he left his jacket at the fountain?" Germany thought for a minute and screamed "ZHAT STUPID ITALY!"

"Mr. Germany, Wirr you prease stop yerring? I'm trying to find the signar!" Germany looked at the terrified Japanese man, smirked and said "Mr. Germany? Call me Ludwig." Japan turned maroon and went back to fixing the transmitter speedily.

"I hope that damn Italy isn't trying to pull any slick moves on Liech. If he does, I'm ready and loaded."

"I'll join you. We certainly can't afford for my sunflower to get hurt, da?" Switzerland turned red as he looked at the Russian smiling at him and petting his head.

"WILL YOU FUCKING STOP PETTING ME! I'M NOT LATVIA GOD DAMN IT! I HATE YOU!"

**BACK ON THE DATE…..**

The night was silent and the streetlights highlighted their faces as they walked down the street. Liechtenstein and Italy walked on the sidewalk with laughs flowing from their lips here and there as they talked about their brothers. "So your brother tried to strangle you? Doesn't like you?" Liechtenstein asked innocently.

"Well, I think he ah does! Wait, he did ah say he hates me being around Germany and Japan. What should I ah do?"

Liechtenstein looked up at the Italian and thought for a second " I think you should have a day where's it just you two and talk and do what you love!"

"What we ah love?"

"Yes! Cook him breakfast or his favorite tomato dish!" Liechtenstein exclaimed with a smile. Italy looked at the girl and smiled back "That's not ah bad idea! I'll try that this ah week! What about you and your brother?" Liechtenstein looked at Italy and said "Well, I know he likes me as a little sister, but he doesn't like to show it. He took me in during the World Wars and has never let me go since then. I love him and I want to be strong like him! I want him to know that I care about him, so that's why I made him his favorite pajamas and the breakfast this morning!" Italy admired the girl's relationship with her brother and cringed a bit as he thought about the trigger-happy nation. "Ah Lilli, can I ask you something?""

"Sure!"

Italy swallowed nervously and asked "How does your brother feel about me being around you?" Liechtenstein looked at Feliciano with concerned eyes and said "Well, Big brother has always been over protective of me, so, it's in his nature to seem mean and cruel to new people. But, I'm sure he's happy that I'm happy with you."

Italy felt a little relieved as he thought there might be a chance for him to get along with Switzerland. "Hey Feli, My house is one the left with the tulips in the yard! Don't feel to down about Switzy. Please?" Italy looked at the girl and smiled "Veeeee! Switzy!?" Liechtenstein nodded and began to laugh. Italy followed along and started laughing loudly as the name gave him nothing to fear of the deadly Swiss man. Liechtenstein smiled as the Italian laughed "Oh! Ah Switzy!? That's so ah cute!"

"See? Don't be afraid of him!"

"I ah won't!" Italy exclaimed as the laughter died down. Liechtenstein wrapped her arms around his neck and said "Shhhhhhh" Italy gave her a confused look and lowered his voice. "Why do we ah have to be quiet? Italy whispered.

"Because Big brother might hear you!"

"Lilli, he won't ah hear me! Your house is way over there!" Italy whispered and pointed to the left. Lichtenstein giggled and pulled him in closer "That's the wrong house silly Feli!"

Italy giggled and whispered back "Veeee! I'm ah stupid!"

"No, no! You're smart! You just weren't paying attention."

"Hey Lilli, Do you want to see how ah strong I am?"

Liechtenstein looked at the Italian and smirked "I bet my big brother is way stronger than you!"

"Si, he may be because he is ah Switzerland, but I am a strong too!"

"Prove it!" the young and beautiful blonde nation whispered loudly.

Italy walked behind the girl and wrapped his hands slowly around her waist. "Liechtenstein…" He said huskily.

"I-Italy? Wh-What are you doing?!" Liechtenstein stuttered as she felt his hands caress her hips and slowly creep forward. "I want to…." Italy began. Liechtenstein began to turn maroon and she asked "You want to do what?!" "I want to…..CARRY YOU!" Italy screamed and he whipped the girl in his arms and picked her up bridal style. "Liechtenstein screamed as her body was moved into his arms and she began to laugh.

**BACK WITH THE GUYS…..**

Japan, Switzerland, Russia and Germany laid spread across the floor and couches as they looked up at the ceiling. "Why didn't ze transmitter work again Japan?" A thick German accent boomed from the transmitter

"It didn't work because Itary reft his jacket at the fountain in the park." A Japanese accent spoke from the floor. Japan was laying on his stomach with his face down in a manga trying to erase his failed attempt at fixing the radio.

"Well he isn't the strongest vodka in the flask, da?" Russia spoke from the couch as he took a sip from a flask.

"HE IS THE STUPIDEST MAN IN THE WORLD! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE AND LIECHTENSTEIN ARE DOING NOW! I HAVE TO PROTECT HER!" Switzerland screamed from his armchair across the room with his sniper in hand.

"Mr. Switzerrand, don't you think you're being a rittre bit over protective of Riechtenstein? Japan asked as he propped himself up on his elbows looking at the enraged swiss man.

"ME?! TOO OVER PROTECTIVE?! NO!"

"I have to agree wiz japan on zhat one."

"I agree too, da?"

Switzerland stood up and paced around the living room. "I'm NOT over protective! It's just that she's a small and fragile country who can't protect herself and I need to be there to protect her! Any one can conquer her and possibly kill her…." Switzerland said as his eyes began to water.

He walked to his chair, closed his eyes and remembered the day when he found Liechtenstein crying in an ally. The rain poured on the both of them and she had dirt smeared on her cheeks and held her stomach tight. Switzerland remembered when he gave her his hand. His hand warmed her palms as she held it tightly. _**"Don't let go, I'll take care of you. I'll be your big brother. I'll protect you." **_His voice echoed in his head as he saw Liechtenstein smiling through the rain "_**Thank you my big brother, I'll never let go." **_Liechtenstein stood up and hugged Switzerland tightly as she cried with joy in his arms. Switzerland looked up at the rain and smiled to himself as he walked off into the night with the impoverished girl.

"Switzerrand? Are you crying?" a voice rang instantly. Switzerland's eyes shot open and he saw all three countries in front of him with concerned looks on their faces. He sighed and felt the heat spread across his face as the stares intensified. "NO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" He finally screamed. The countries backed up and a loud ear piercing scream was heard. The three flinched and Switzerland immediately stood up.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a woman, da?" Russia said as he sat patiently. Germany, Japan and Switzerland looked at each other and exclaimed "LIECHTENSTEIN!"

The Switzerland ran to the door while the three ran to the curtain and unfolded it carefully peeking through the window. Switzerland picked up his gun and loaded quickly as he tuned the lock and began to turn the doorknob. He turned it and smirked until a squeal of joy followed along. A laugh was heard and a "Ve" trailed off.

"Switz! Stop! Liechtenstein is just right outside with Italy! He's carrying her bridal style!" Switzerland turned around on his heel and walked up to the curtain slightly pushing Japan on the end. "He's bringing her home! Come on! We have to hide ourselves better!" Russia looked at the now excited and nosy Swiss man and rolled his eyes "Da!" he exclaimed. The four men slowly and carefully walked out of the curtain and stood by the window. "Why don't we use a mirror to spy?" A German accent suggested. "Good idea!" Switzerland's voice trailed off into the other room. Japan stood by the door and listened intently with Russia. Switzerland came back with a big pale pink hand held mirror and smirked as he realized that the plan was going to work. "That is a very kawaii mirror mister Switzerrand. Where did you get it?" Japan asked and blushed as he saw his reflection. "Liechtenstein's room." The Swiss man retorted as he began to adjust it on the ledge to his eyes. Russia kept his attention to the door and smiled "Hey! Be quiet! They're on the porch! Look!" Switzerland looked in his mirror and saw Italy putting his sister down on her feet carefully.

**BACK WITH LIECHTNSTEIN AND ITALY….**

Liechtenstein smiled as she felt her feet gently touch the ground. "There you ah go my princess!" "Thanks Feli, you know you didn't have to do that right?"

"Ah si! I know but it looked like your ah heels were starting to ah hurt you!" Liechtenstein looked down at her feet and blushed as she saw a small blister form on the side of her foot. Italy held her hand and smiled warmly. "I'll always make ah sure you're ah safe and treated well!" "Thank you Feli!" Liechtenstein said as she blushed. "Well, thanks for walking me home, I'm pretty sure big brother is going crazy wondering where I am!" Italy held her hand tighter.

"Anytime my beautiful Lilli! I hope he isn't too worried because I'll do anything to protect ah you!"

Liechtenstein turned scarlet and squeezed Italy's hand "P-Protect me?" she stuttered nervously.

"Si! I'll protect you because I ….love you." Italy said as he pulled her into his arms slowly. Liechtenstein was wrapped in Italy's arms tightly, her head was pressed to her chest and Italy's head stretched past Liechtenstein's petite shoulders. She closed her eyes as she heard his heart beat and felt his arm wrap her in love. "You- Love me?" Liechtenstein said as she listened to his heart. "Si. Ti Amo Lilli! Ti Amo!" Italy responded with tears in his eyes. Liechtenstein's eyes began to water as she realized that she was indeed loved by the Italian man holding her and she too loved him as her heart began to fly.

"Lilli?"

Liechtenstein lifted her head off Italy's chest slowly "Yes?" she replied shyly. Italy's light brown eyes met with her emerald eyes and he ran his hand on her cheek lightly. Liechtenstein blushed as she felt his finger trace her jaw line all the way down under her chin. Italy's eyes moved closer to hers and his breath fluttered on her lips. Liechtenstein turned maroon and slowly started to close her eyes. "I love you, Lilli" Italy said softly as his lips pressed on hers passionately. Liechtenstein felt his warm sweet lips on hers and she began to move hers on his. They're hearts were in sync and their lips pressed a bit harder and moved more gracefully. Liechtenstein wrapped her arms around the Italian's neck and the Italian wrapped his arms around her waist. They kissed, wrapped in a wish, passion, each other's euphoria and slowly broke apart. They opened their eyes and smiled. "I Love you too Feliciano Vargas" Liechtenstein said as the blush deepened on her cheeks. Italy smiled and held her closer. "So would you ah like to go on ah second date ah soon?" Liechtenstein giggled and pecked his lips "Yes! I already said yes silly Feli!"

"Ve! You did!"

"Yes!"

Italy broke from the hug and held on to her hand tightly. "I guess this is the night?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything Feli! I had fun!"

"Ve! Ah anytime for ah you! Thanks for the advice!"

"you're welcome!" Italy kneeled and pulled Liechtenstein's hand up to his lips pecking it sweetly. "Tanti Sogni d'oro a voi il mio amore!" he purred innocently. Liechtenstein squealed and smiled. "Si Feli! I'll have many sweet dreams tonight! Thank you! Good night!"

Liechtenstein walked up to the door and turned the door knob as she slowly opened the door with her eyes on her Italian lover. "Bye…." She said shyly. Italy began to walk off the porch as he blew her kisses "GOOD NIGHT! I'LL SEE YOU SOON MY LOVE!" he whispered loudly. Liechtenstein giggled to herself and walked in the house.

Liechtenstein walked into the living room confused as she saw Germany, Russia and Switzerland with red cheeks sitting on the sofa and arm chairs. "Mr. Germany? Big Brother? Mr. Russia? Are you guys okay? Do you guys have a fever" she asked as she ran to her big brother immediately putting a hand on his forehead. Switzerland looked at his sister nervously and said "N-No! We-We're fine! How was your d-date?" Liechtenstein looked at her brother strange and smiled "AH! Big Brother! It was amazing!"

"That's good Liech! Wh-What do y-you think guys?"

"V-V-Very good, da?"

"Z-Zhat's g-good!

"I think that sounds very nice!" Japan chimed in as he walked into the living room with a tissue on his nose.

"Mr. Japan? Are you alright? Is your nose bleeding or something?" Liechtenstein asked sweetly.

"No! I'm fine! Don't worry about me Riechtenstein, you rook very eregant tonight!"

Liechtenstein began to take of her heels and walk towards the kitchen until she noticed a radio of some sort in the corner "Hey guys, what's that?" She asked as she pointed to the corner. All four of the nations got red, looked at each other and ran towards it quickly. Japan ran and tried to jump in front of it "What?" he said as he tried to hide it behind his back. Germany and Switzerland facepalmed as Russia walked up to Liechtenstein and put a hand on her shoulder. "That, little girl is a radio transmitter, with that we can listen to you-" Russia began. Switzerland and Germany's hair stood up and worry spread across their faces as they ran up to the box. "Um, zhat is um…for, uh… making music!" Germany quickly and nervously lied and Switzerland had his hands over Russia's mouth.

Japan looked at Germany and Germany looked at Switzerland while Switzerland looked up at Russia who was now smiling with his eyes closed. Liechtenstein paused in the awkward environment and walked closer to the radio transmitter almost pushing the buttons "You guys were making music? For what? Can you show me how it works?" Japan began to sweat and get nervous as he moved Liechtenstein's hand away politely and responded "What?! No! I mean yes we were but we can't show you because it wirr mess up the project we're working on now Reichtenstein! I'm sorry, I aprogize!" Liechtenstein sighed and turned to Switzerland. "So, Big brother, how was your night? I didn't know you invited Germany and Japan over for a slumber party!" Switzerland looked at Russia and got red instantly. "It was fine. Like any other night. I invited Germany and Japan for their assistance on the music player."

"You could've asked Mr. Austria!"

"Ugh! No! I never want to talk to that money tight bastard."

"Okay Okay Switzy I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, it's getting late you should go to bed." Switzerland suggested as he eyes bounced from nation to nation.

"I guess you're right but I wanted to say thank you!"

"Thank you? For what?" Switzerland replied confused as Liechtenstein wrapped her arms around him strong and lovingly.

"For being the best brother ever and letting me go out with Feliciano even though you hate him. Thank you for being kind to him, because of that he asked me out on a second date!" Liechtenstein exclaimed with her eyes closed and over his shoulder. Switzerland looked at the male nations and noticed they all looked down at their feet. _**"Guilt. It's getting to them, and me. Liechtenstein I'm sorry for spying. Should I even break it to you? I don't want to hurt you because I love you. I'm sorry for being an over protective brother."**_ Switzerland thought to himself.

Liechtenstein let go of her brother and carried her heels in her hands as she walked down the hall. "Good Night guys! Sweet dreams!"

"Good night" the four nations chimed through different accents. They stood there waiting, waiting for a door to shut to converse, then it shut quietly. Switzerland turned to face his spy crew.

"Look, no one will ever speak or even dare to remember this night! If you even think about it, I'll shove my rifle so far down your throat, you'll shit a bullet! Got that clear?" Russia, Japan and Germany nodded and sighed.

"I feer rearry bad for this at reast Itary roves her and is a good kisser." Japan said blankly as he adjusted the tissue on his nose

"Me too. I don't zhink zhis was a good izea to watch Liechtenstein and Italy make out" "_All Zhough I got some good tips on dating and kissing" _Germany thought to himself.

"I feel bad. You aren't going to tell Liechtenstein, da?"

"I can't. This is a evil deed between the four of us. Got it?"

"Got it!" the three exclaimed. Switzerland looked down at the floor and replied "Also, if I hear ANYTHING about me and Russia I WILL BEAT YOUR FACES WITH MY PEACE PRIZE!" Germany and Japan looked at each other and nodded.

"Arso, If you say anything about my embarrassing confession to Mr. Germany, I'rr kirr you with my katana srowrly in the abdomen!" Japan growled with a blush deeper than ever. Switzerland, Russia and Germany looked at the small and demanding Japanese man with shock.

"G-Got it." Switzerland said as he shook Japan's hand. Japan let go and bowed. "Ret's go home Germany! I'm getting tired and my back is starting to ache."

"Ja, Mien Gott I'm tired." Germany managed to get out as he walked towards the door with Japan. "Good night Zwitzerland." He yelled as he walked out with Japan in his arms. "Bye." Switzerland muttered as he looked at Russia.

"They're cute together, da?" Russia smiled.

"Get out." Switzerland demanded.

"We're business partners, da? I'll see you soon to discuss business!"

"Out."

"Okay! See ya!" Russia said as he walked out the door. The door slammed behind him and he smiled wide as he thought to himself _"Switzerland's a good kisser, da?"_

**BACK TO LIECHTENSTEIN….**

Liechtenstein began to pull the blankets to the side as she slowly got into bed. Her room was dark but lit but the moon that beamed in. She got in bed and looked at the window as she saw the stars. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you my little stars. Thank you for granting my wish. It was the softest and most passionate kiss I've ever received in the centuries I've lived." Liechtenstein ran her fingertips over her lips and closed her eyes. She felt Feliciano's warmth still on her lips and she knew for sure she would dream of him tonight. _**She would dream and continue to love her Gentleman of a Stranger who bought her love with the kindness of a bottle of Wine in the market that morning.**_

**That concludes the story! Thanks for reading and supporting! :D If you like, I'll do a second story based on Liechtenstein's future with our handsome Italian stranger! Thanks! Bread'sPen out! :D**


End file.
